


Convivial Society

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM discussion, Corsetry, Drug Use, Flogging, Gags, Interrogation, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Poe is here for a second, Restraint, and more of the same throughout, breath play, brief mention of road head, massive secondhand embarrassment at the end I guess, most of the sex stuff is described, though probably not very accurate don't take my word for any of that, tightlacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: Leia doesn't know what to think when she sees the report about two First Order prisoners taken by surprise. They are suspected First Order officers, but the field can't verify this.She understands better when General Hux is brought before her, obviously caught in the middle of some rather intense sexual intercourse.She has to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Праздное общество](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321245) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> A partial fill for [this](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/155968326184/post-tfa-the-resistance-finds-hux-and-takes-him) Kylux Hard Kinks prompt. It is in the spirit of it, if not to the letter.
> 
>  
> 
> _Post-TFA. The Resistance finds Hux and takes him into custody... while he's wearing sheer lingerie... and tied down on a bed in Kylo's shuttle... and the first thing he says to them is "I knew I shouldn't have let Kylo pilot the ship._
> 
> Also, may I recommend checking out the _absolutely amazing_ art by [@hxxxm](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com) of [Hux's ensemble?](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com/post/158567787742/if-i-can-design-a-superweapon-capable-of-taking) It is absolutely perfect. Thank you, @hxxxm and [@ottenebrare](http://ottenebrare.tumblr.com)! <3
> 
> There is also a Russian translation available here: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/5927318>. Thank you to [@se0rin](http://se0rin.tumblr.com)!

Leia sat behind the table in the low light of the interrogation chamber, scrolling through the messages on her holopad.  She was receiving conflicting reports from the recently captured Upsilon-class shuttle of the First Order. The capture had been something of an accident.  A transport ship had blundered into it while moving between two bases, so they hadn’t been prepared for the capture.  Initial reports indicated heavy casualties, but two individuals from the Order had been captured.  Later reports suggested that one or both of the individuals may be high-ranking, but this could not be verified.  One of the captives had to be sedated for reasons that were not specified. The incident was highlighted with special attention to herself, and she was priority flagged to interrogate the prisoners immediately. That never happened. She had no idea what to expect.

Such vague, conflicting information was unlike the intelligence officers, but it did sound like the whole thing was a shock to everyone involved.  The report indicated that they had been lucky to have so many soldiers available to subdue and capture the two prisoners. It was also lucky the capture had happened only about a 45-minute flight from the base, if the prisoners needed her immediate attention.

She frowned.  These two captives had come at the cost of seven casualties.  She hoped they were somebody.

And perhaps they were.  As far as their intel went, there were not very many Upsilon-class shuttles in the First Order fleet, and they were usually manned by all five crew members.  Was this even the First Order?  Were these deserters?  

The door to the interrogation room hissed open, and a very tall figure entered.  They were wearing a white shimmersilk bag pulled over their head, a floor-length white terrycloth bathrobe, and white stockings.  They had their hands bound behind their back, and hobbled in slowly.  A moment later, Poe Dameron entered behind them.

She stood immediately. “Poe! What are they wearing? You know we don’t do…” she gestured to their head, the bathrobe, “This to our prisoners. Honestly, the bag over their head-”

Poe put a steadying hand on the shoulder of the figure, and another palm out to stop Leia. “General, I only used what was… on hand at the time.”

Leia paused. “On hand? What do you mean?”

Poe lowered his hand, and his eyes twinkled from behind the figure, a smirk quirking the corner of his mouth. “I mean… none of us wanted to… interfere with what this person had going on. And we thought we could save him some dignity. So we… used something that was laying on the floor next to him. To spare him some pride.”

Leia’s brow knit in confusion, trying to make sense of this. “…Because you believed him to be a high ranking member of the First Order?”

Poe’s smile widened. “No. We also gave him the robe once we were on the transport. I’ll… let you see for yourself. It was mercy. Really.”

Leia took a step forward as Poe took his hand from the man’s shoulder and turned around. He paused in the open doorway, then looked over his shoulder.

“Also, I should mention, he went… quietly, and with little fuss. He wasn’t very talkative, you’ll see why. The only thing he fought us about was sitting down. We let him stand. You… probably should, too.”

She was alarmed at the mention that he wasn’t talkative. “Was he injured when you apprehended him?”

Poe smirked, and she could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh. “Not when we apprehended him, no. He’s fine though, you don’t have to worry about that.”

Leia blinked, trying to parse all this, taking in the figure, then Poe. “Send in a guard, and remove his binders.”

Poe put a hand to his mouth, hiding his expression, though his eyes still looked amused. “The binders… aren’t ours. And aren’t binders.”

None of this was making sense. “Oh.”

“Are you armed?”

Her hand went briefly to the lightsaber at her hip. “Yes.” She wasn’t as proficient as her brother, but she could take on one unarmed men, even at her age. Most of the soldiers knew that, but the guards were protocol.

“Okay. Then I can guarantee you won’t need the guard. Enjoy.” Poe winked, exited, then shut the door, locking her in with the captive.

Leia stared after him for a few moments, shook herself, then walked quietly toward the figure, who was still standing near the door. She studied the hood, which had a damp spot in the shape of a fat smile where the man’s mouth would be. She supposed she should attempt to get the interrogation under control, after what was… admittedly a very bizarre and cryptic summary of events.

“I apologize for… any rough treatment you received. It sounds like your arrest may have come under unusual circumstances. I want you to know that we-”

Her hand had gone up to the soft shimmersilk hood, and she pulled it off, hoping to give him breath, hoping the sight of her calmed him down, as it often did for prisoners or defectors.

The shock on her face mirrored what she saw in his eyes before he controlled his expression. Or what he could control of it.

She was staring up at the face of General Armitage Hux. There was no mistake, though in present circumstances, he was nearly unrecognizable.

The dampness on the front of the hood had likely been due to the gag the man was wearing - a white soft plastic bar was between his teeth, secured with two silver rings that pressed into his cheeks. There was a white leather strap that wrapped around the back of his head. He had saliva running down the corners of his mouth and chin.

She was frozen for a moment, caught between the unlikeliness of General Hux standing before her as a prisoner, and the even more unlikely circumstance of General Hux standing before her as a prisoner in a bathrobe and a bit gag in his mouth, before she took in the rest of his appearance. His hair was loose, not slicked back as he usually wore it for his propaganda videos, and a few strands were stuck to his face and hung down in his eyes. His hair was also full of glitter, which he’d obviously sweated down his neck and temples. He was wearing other cosmetics - heavy orange-yellow eye makeup, some sort of orange definition in his brows, silver mascara and eyeliner, all of which ran in tear tracks down his cheeks and horizontally to his hairline. He was also wearing orange-yellow lipstick which had smeared and blotted around his lips. Leia stared dumbly at him, then at the hood in her hand, then back to the former officer.  She dropped the hood to the floor.

“Oh.”

Armitage’s eyes narrowed, and it took her a full minute before she gathered herself enough to proceed. She hardened her expression, and tried to put what he was wearing out of her mind.

But she couldn’t. Because before she could question him…

“I’m going to have to remove the gag. Will you let me do that?”

His blue gaze was fixed to hers, and when he didn’t respond, she rolled her eyes. “Just nod yes or no. I can promise you I’m nearly as uncomfortable as you are.”

Armitage responded by turning his head away. She reached up to grab his chin, yanking his head back around and down. She met his eyes with her own hard gaze.

“I make sure my soldiers treat prisoners well, which is more than you can say. But I don’t have a problem keeping certain things between us, if you know what I mean. Opening with the hard act is not going to go well for you, Armitage.”

He bared his teeth in response, and she spared a moment to notice his pupils were blown wide. She frowned, then pulled his chin further down without comment to reach the buckle on the back of his head. His hair was tangled in the strap, and she pulled several strands out as she struggled to undo the tight buckle. He didn’t respond. His hair was damp with sweat, and she was somewhat disgusted by the combination of sweat and glitter she was getting on her hands.

When she undid the buckle, she tried to pull the gag away, but he kept it stubbornly clenched in his teeth. She clenched her jaw and yanked harder, and he yielded the gag after a moment, not looking at her.

She stepped back, and stared for a moment as he appeared to have trouble controlling his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times, working his lips, running his tongue around his teeth, blinking and twitching the muscles on his face as he straightened. She noticed a silver stud piercing far back on his tongue, a thought about its practical nature flitting across the back of her mind in the context of the gag. He didn’t look at her.

“Armitage,” she said sharply, to remind him that she was there.

Immediately his face cleared of all expression and his back straightened to something like military posture, shoulders back and eyes forward for a moment. He then focused on her, but no thoughts registered on his face. When he remained silent for several moments, she walked to the table and laid the gag on it, then wiped her hands on her pants. Having no other course of action, she took a seat on the edge of the table, facing him, and began the interrogation.

“Armitage,” she tried again, more quietly, keeping her gaze hard and maintaining eye contact. “Do you know where you are? Who I am?”

His face showed nothing for a full moment, before he finally spoke. “No. I have no idea.”

Her brow furrowed. “You really don’t recognize me?” That was a little absurd. Many people didn’t know she was linked to the Resistance, but she thought the First Order must have that information. Even setting that aside, she was famous as a senator, the last princess of Alderaan, and the hero of the Rebellion. She was certainly recognizable, even if the General of the First Order didn’t know her Resistance ties.

His expression wavered between concentration and confusion before he schooled his features to blankness again. “You look like Leia Organa.”

She paused. “I am,” she answered slowly, uncertainly.

He was silent again for several moments, his expression still betraying nothing. “That’s what you look like.”

She took in his pupils again, his appearance, his non-reaction to all this. “Armitage, did you take something this afternoon?”

He nodded once, sharply. “Glitterstim. I was promised it was a more potent variant. I’ve never had a hallucination this vivid before.”

She frowned, not sure how to approach this. “I’m not a hallucination.”

He nodded again. “I’m sure, Senator.”

“You are going to be quite unhappy when the glitterstim wears off. But if you’re amenable to it, will you answer my questions?”

“Of course.”

She had her own experiences with glitterstim. Han had once given her a large dose that was so strong that she had hallucinated herself as the planet Lavirun, including all its beings and plantlife, for three days straight. Apparently she had conversed accordingly while she was out of it. She had never taken it again after that.

She tilted her head, considering. Armitage must believe he took a very strong dose, and the glitterstim was helping him reconcile his situation. Well, she would take advantage of it. Force help him when he sobered.

She stood, walked to the opposite side of the table, and sat down.  She held her hands above her holopad for a moment and considered the standard First Order interrogation procedure, but decided to see how he responded to her curiosity before she tried something more relevant. He followed her with his eyes, but otherwise did not respond. He remained standing by the door.

“You are General Armitage Hux of the First Order?”

“Yes.”

“Age, Planet of origin, native tongue?”

“34. Arkanis. My tongue is still my own.”

She paused, decided not to comment.

“What were you doing this afternoon?”

“I was taking leisure time on my…” his face slackened for a moment, then tensed before smoothing back into impassivity. “My partner’s shuttle.”

She frowned, wondering what had given him pause. “Leisure time?”

“Of a sexual nature.”

She bit her tongue for a moment, glanced at the door, then leaned forward. She told herself it was better to ask him questions about what he'd done very recently when he was this addled. She’d get to base locations in a moment, when she determined he had the presence of mind to give her accurate information.

“How did this leisure time begin?”

“I boarded the shuttle at approximately 14:56 during the third cycle shift. We put in coordinates for Hutt Space, no particular planet. The hatch closed, and then we commed the controller for an ETA for departure. We needed to wait approximately seven standard minutes, during which we performed proper pre-flight procedures. My tasks in this were-”

“Okay,” Leia cut him off. Getting him to talk about this was going to be harder than she thought. “Why don’t we skip this part. When did you put on the outfit?”

“Approximately one full cycle later.”

“Which is when your sexual… leisure time began?”

Hux was silent, his face still a blank, but he responded after a moment. “Are you asking if that’s when we started having sex?”

Leia paused. His literal answers, and the difficulty getting him to reveal the salacious details of his sex life, was making it hard to reconcile this as a good use of her time. “Yes.”

“No. We began having sex almost immediately, while still on board the Finalizer.  I let him give me a blowjob as we departed. After we cleared the destroyer and confirmed that the nav computer had properly calculated the route, he fucked me against the console.”

Leia cocked her head and squinted, trying to reconcile the… amorous picture Armitage was presenting with that of his First Order public persona. Still, she could relate to exactly what he was describing, having done the same with Han while entering and exiting diplomatic ports.

“So you put on your…” she waved her hand, “your costume, after that?”

“About a full cycle later, yes.”

She gave in to her crueler impulses. “So what happened immediately after you both left the console?”

He paused a moment longer. “You stopped me earlier when I tried to give other details. You only want those of a sexual nature?”

Leia was beyond feeling sorry about this. “Yes.”

Armitage answered almost immediately. “The shuttle is fitted with a custom refresher, with a large bathtub built into it. We made use of it when the ship went to hyperspace. We used scented oils at first, and then gave each other a massage. We fucked twice in the bath, then retired to the bedroom. To increase our stamina, we took a milder glitterstim and…” he trailed off. “I’m not sure how long this lasted, or what happened. I enjoy his strength. He can hold me against the wall and fuck me, he can stand and hold me up against him while he does it, sometimes he holds me upside-down while he fucks my mouth. I like being choked sometimes, with his fingers in my mouth or around my neck. We probably used toys.  He uses a cock ring, and uses vibrators, plugs, and other things on me.”

When Armitage stopped, Leia pressed, mostly because this was reminding her of some of her better memories with Han, particularly when Lando had joined them. “So you don’t know how long this lasted? When did you stop?”

Armitage seemed to consider this, in his blank, blown-out way. “Probably until we fell asleep, I’m not sure.”

“So then you woke up and… went again?”

“We both woke up hung over. He cooked for me, milk and eggs and meat and all that, he likes big breakfasts. Then he carried me to the refresher and gave me another massage, rubbed oil into my skin, cleaned me up. We had sex only once, very gently.”

The big breakfast hit very close to home. Han had done the exact same thing whenever things had been good between them. “Did you do something else with your leisure time, then?”

Armitage shook his head. “This is what we use our leisure time for.”

When he was silent after that, Leia waved her hand impatiently. “Continue, then. After the bath.”

“He gave me the strong glitterstim, and took some himself. We separated so we could prepare ourselves for the next part.”

“Your cosmetics?”

“Yes.”

She paused. “Does your partner wear something similar?”

“No, but he waxes all his body hair while I prepare myself.”

Leia eyed the golden hairs visible on Armitage’s arms. “Is that something you prefer?”

“I am indifferent, but he enjoys it.”

She closed her eyes and took a breath through her nose, deciding not to pursue that. She evaluated the morality and usefulness of violating Armitage’s personal life further. She opened her eyes, glanced at the door, then back to Armitage.

“Can you describe… the whole process to me, until you were interrupted?”

“I can.”

When he was quiet, Leia rolled her eyes. “Do so, Armitage.”

His face shriveled in distaste. “Don’t call me that, you sound like my moth-” He closed his mouth, cutting himself off. Leia was amused.

“You don’t seem like the type to censor yourself.”

When Armitage didn’t respond, Leia prodded him. “So tell me about your preparations, right up until you were caught.”

“Of course. The corset is a gift, though one of my choosing-”

“Wait,” Leia asked, holding up a hand. She paused, not sure whether she could go this far. She might as well. “Are you naked under your robe, Armitage?”

“No, they let me keep what I was wearing.”

“Please remove the robe, then.”

She heard a delicate clinking noise, and Armitage made a strange rolling, struggling motion with his shoulders. As she pondered this, he brought his hands around to the front, and she saw he was wearing white leather cuffs, each with silver rings and clips on the inside of his wrists and round snaps with ornate pearlescent inlays on the opposite side. She remembered suddenly that Poe had said they didn’t have need of binders. Somehow, instead of thinking about this, she realized that Poe had been wrong, if Armitage could undo his own cuffs. She also took a moment to notice his finely manicured nails were painted an orange-yellow before he used his pale, delicate hands to shrug out of his robe and discard it on the ground.

Then she wasn’t thinking about anything.

It took her a long time to realize that she had been staring, in silence, very awkwardly. From the blank look on his face, Armitage either didn’t notice the passage of time or didn’t care.

“How can you breathe like that? Have you had body modifications performed?”

“No surgical modifications, I just wear a corset. It’s much easier to breathe when I’m not exerting myself.”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“No. You can tighten it the more you’re used to it. I’ve been doing it a long time.”

“Why?”

“I like the way it feels when it’s tight and I’m being fucked and can’t take a deep breath. It’s better than being choked. I also enjoy the fact that he can wrap his hands around my waist when I wear it.”

The item in question was a magnificent corset, white shimmersilk with ornate silver decorative stitching up the panels. It started just below his nipples and ended just above his hips, and pulled his torso into an impossibly tight hourglass shape. Orange-yellow Nystullum pearls in simple silver settings lined every other rib. It had lace at the top and bottom, white and rich and patterned with some sort of tree, the bottom lace falling in a short skirt that did little to conceal his red pubic hair and genitals. The front had some sort of complicated silver hook-and-clasp system. As fine a garment as it was, it truly looked like he couldn’t breathe. Her eyes darted up to his face, which was still impassive in what she took to be vacancy. He had started to sweat in the warm room (how, she wasn’t sure - he was barely wearing anything), and the glitter from his hair was beginning to collect even more at his temples and the sides of his neck.

Leia frowned. She’d never tried to restrict breathing during sex. She wondered what that was like. She took a breath, and debated letting Armitage explain all this himself, but she knew he would go through in the most dry, pedantic way, and she wasn’t sure when they’d be interrupted.

“The corset was a gift?”

“Yes. Given by my partner, but designed by myself.”

“Where did you go to have it made?”

“Cato Neimoidia.”

Of course. “Have you had it for long?”

“This one, about a year.”

“You have others.”

“Only one other currently. It’s utilitarian, I wear it under my uniform.”

“You… do this at work, too?”

“Sex?”

Leia paused. “Yes.”

“Not often. Sometimes-” he stopped, swallowed. “My partner is sometimes overly-amorous when he’s been away, but that’s it. I don’t enjoy being rushed.”

“I also want to know if you dress like this under your uniform all the time.”

“Like this?”

“All of it. Piercings, stockings, cuffs, all of it.”

A look of disgust flashed across his face. “No.  I keep the tongue piercing in out of necessity, but it isn't noticeable. The rest would be a waste of time. Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know why you’re doing it now!”

“Sexual pleasure.”

Leia sighed, frustrated with his frankness. “But you said you wear a corset under your uniform. Why else would you, except for sexual pleasure?”

“So I can wear this one very tight during sex.”

“So… you wear it at work so you can have sex later.”

“Yes.”

Leia looked at the beautiful garment, then back up to his face. “So were you wearing this when you boarded the shuttle, or your utilitarian one?”

“Neither. I wanted him to choke me during our first round, and he won’t do that if I’m wearing a corset. I removed it just before boarding the shuttle.”

Leia eyed it again. “So he must have helped you put this on.”

“No.”

“No?”

“He did not.”

“You can put this on yourself?”

“Yes.”

Leia clenched her jaw, growing more frustrated with the necessity of leading him through this increasingly inane, irrelevant conversation. “How do you put it on yourself, when it’s this tight?”

“These hooks are hinged. They hook through the eyes, and then I can pull them tight and fasten them against themselves. It’s quite simple, requires very little force. Sometimes I have him tighten the laces in the back before we begin, but not today.”

Leia was impressed. “Is that clasp standard?”

“No.”

“So… you had it made custom.”

“To my specifications, yes.”

Leia paused “You… designed your own corset.”

An incredulous look crossed his face. “If I can design a superweapon capable of taking out multiple planets, I can design my own garments.”

Leia was struck silent by the insensitive comparison, and it almost threw her back into the line of questioning she should be pursuing. It would be a perfect segue, in fact. But she thought the better revenge would be to humiliate him further, while he was still receptive to it. He was starting to sweat more heavily now, and she remembered this was a sign of the glitterstim high breaking. She’d have to be quick.

“So your partner was waiting, or waxing, while you did your own nails?”

“No. I gave myself the manicure last night, in preparation. I didn’t want to waste time with it today.”

“So your officers saw it?”

“No, I wear gloves with my uniform.”

“How nice for your partner that you do your nails.”

“I like the way the nails look when I stroke his dick.”

“I’m sure he appreciates that.”

“I make him do it, too.”

“He agrees?”

“It’s a simple enough request. But he always paints them black to spite me.”

“Does he wear makeup, too?”

“No. That he requests of me. He likes to see it run and smear as I cry and he kisses me.”

“Did you cry before or after the soldiers took you into custody?”

“I only cry during sex.”

That was definitely something she could relate to.

“So you did your makeup this morning?”

“Yes, that took the longest. It was the last thing I did.”

So where do you start, with your ensemble?”

“Stockings.”

He was wearing tight white shimmersilk stockings that came up just above his knees and were topped in the same white tree-patterned lace as his corset. They also had narrow ribbons stitched into the tops, in black, silver, gold, yellow, and white. The ribbons were braided delicately together until all five went up and were individually tied to the bottom of the corset. These climbed up both sides of his thighs. Several of them hung loose and disheveled. The right stocking was beginning to droop a bit. Both stockings were stained and discolored at the top, and his thighs had a mess that was a mixture of dry and still glistening that she didn’t want to think about.

“Next?”

“The briefs.”

These had been torn off, and were hanging partially caught in the cuff of what appeared to be a white spreader bar, fastened above the level of his stockings around his thighs. It had two thin silver chains dangling from metal loops on the top and bottom of the bar. That also explained why he had walked so awkwardly into the interrogation room. She couldn’t tell the cut of the briefs, but they looked sheer.

“Then the corset?”

“No. The ankle cuffs first, and then the corset.” He had cuffs on his ankles that matched the ones on his wrists. The silver and pearl on them gleamed dully in the light of the interrogation room.

“You don’t wear shoes?”

“No, neither of us are into that.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course. Then the… jewelry?” She paused, hesitated. “Tell me how you put it on.”

He held his arms straight out in front of him. “I put on the silver armbands first.” He had several thin silver bands wrapped around each bicep, partially concealing his freckles and several bites, red suck marks, and fresh and fading bruises. All of it stood out starkly against his pale skin. “Then the wrist cuffs. Then I put on the collar.” He was wearing a high, stiff white leather collar that Leia thought might conceal marks from the night before. She saw some redness and bruising creeping across his collarbone and shoulders - more of the same that spread down onto his biceps.

“What about the… nipple rings?”

“He put those on later.”

“Oh.”

She took another moment to think about that. “Then you do your hair and makeup.”

“Yes.”

“Which first?”

“My hair.”

“Explain.”

“I comb it back and run the glitter through it, then wipe the glitter from my face and neck before putting the rest of it on. Would you like me to describe how long it takes to do the rest?”

Leia considered. “No. Unnecessary. Do you put the bar on last?”

“No. I can’t bend over that far in the corset.”

So you go to him… without the nipple rings, the gag, or the spreader bar?”

“Yes.”

“Anything else I’m forgetting?”

He glanced down to the silk bag. “I put that on my face and fasten my wrists together in front of me before walking back to the main bedroom.”

“You do all this in a separate bedroom?”

“Yes. Our things are apart.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s a filthy mess, and I need my own space.”

She could relate yet again. Han was the worst slob. She noticed Armitage was sweating freely now.

“Is the glitterstim wearing off?”

“We’re still talking, so no, I can’t say that it is.”

She smirked. “You’re going to be very disappointed when you’re sober, Armitage.”

He shrugged, unconcerned. “It’s either a hallucination or a dream. It will end soon.

She snorted. “In the meantime, indulge me.”

“Of course. You want to know what happened when I reached the main bedroom.”

“Yes.”

“Well, he took the bag off my head as soon as I arrived.”

“It’s a shame to have all your nice cosmetics covered.”

“He likes the reveal. Then he unfastened my wrists and laid me down on the bed, ran his hands over me everywhere. Kissed me, climbed on top of me. He can’t get at my neck or chest when I’m dressed like this, which drives him crazy. Instead of kissing my nipples, he put these clamps on them.” He gestured, indicating what she had taken to be silver hoop nipple piercings, each with a delicate chain and a silver ball ornament dangling from them and another silver chain connecting them. “  
He doesn't always use them, so it was a surprise for me.  Then he turned me over, fastened my cuffs behind my back, and began to flog me.”

Leia frowned and leaned forward. “Flog you? What kind of tool?”

One of Armitage’s eyebrows went up. He was definitely sobering up, which was annoying. “Were you a fan of it yourself?”

“As a matter of fact, I was.”

“It was a Tivaro special. Four tips. Short.”

“Nice.”

“I like it.”

She decided to press harder. “So he flogged you while he called you a bad boy, then?”

His face registered disgust again, but was growing more animated with this discussion. “Please. I insult him as he does it. Tell him he’s useless, not even good for flogging, a dirty mess, a slave to his whims, that sort of thing.”

“Well. You sound like a very gentle lover.”

“I’m the one being flogged.”

“Of course. Continue.”

“When he’d had enough of that, he put the bit in my mouth, then flogged a little longer until I signaled him to stop. At that point, he put the spreader bar on me and, in this instance, tore my briefs off. He hooked my wrist and ankle cuffs to the spreader bar, then worked my ass open with his big, thick fingers.  He held me down to the bed with his weight, and his other hand on my back.”

This was possibly more description than Leia cared for, but she wanted to keep pushing him. “I'm sure he did. And I’m sure I know what that means, if he has those big fingers.”

“Oh, he’s hung like a bantha. It’s ridiculous.”

She smirked. Han Solo had the largest penis in the galaxy, as he had bragged to her whenever he showed her, which had been often. It had taken her some time to take all of him comfortably. She knew a big dick when she saw one. She waved her hand dismissively.

“I’m sure it’s very big. And then he fucked you with it.”

“He did. He freed my ankles from the spreader and grabbed my wrists, still bound together, and took me from behind.”

“Is that when you started crying?”

He made a face, and turned around behind him to look at the doorway. “I start crying as soon as he kisses me.”

“Well.” She paused as he turned around to look at her, his eyes narrowing, suspicion flashing incongruously across his features. “That’s certainly unexpected.”

“Well. I feel I can tell you.”

“How lucky I am.”

He smirked, and she suddenly felt control of the conversation slipping away. “You don’t know the half of it.” He held up his left hand, and she noticed a silver and black band on his ring finger. “He insisted on this, in fact.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize I was intruding on a healthy, monogamous relationship. How very kind of you to boast. You must be proud. And here I thought you were seducing a random subordinate.”

“No.” He looked back at the door, and Leia could hear a vague commotion in the hall. “He’s the co-commander of the Finalizer.”

She glanced down at her datapad, but hadn’t received any alerts. She disregarded the noise. Sometimes the soldiers got a little noisy. The base was fairly informal when they were thin on military leadership.

“So you and your... partner? Husband? Were mid-coitus when the Resistance soldiers barged in?”

“I prefer partner, yes.” Armitage said absently. “I thought the soldiers were Kanjiklub until I saw you.”

“How can you mistake the two? Aren’t the uniforms a dead giveaway?”

“Not necessarily.”

And just then, two things happened. He turned fully around, and Leia saw the name “Ben” tattooed across his shoulderblades. Then the door blew off its hinges, and her son barged in, fully naked, hair wild, yellow lipstick smeared all over his face. She didn’t glance down. She absolutely did not glance down.

“Hux!” He cried, his eyes latching onto the other man immediately.

“Damn it, Ren! I thought I was having a vivid hallucination! What took you so long?”

“Hux, I’m sorry! They knocked me out, it took a little time to wear off. We have to go-”

Hux began striding across the room. “I know you don’t stay drugged for long, I’ve tried it too many times myself. This is the last fucking time I let you drive the shuttle. You forgot to set the kriffing proximity alarms! What good did the fucking Force do us, Ren, when you’re balls deep and the Resistance is boarding!”

Leia was shocked beyond action. “Ben?” She managed, feebly.

Kylo Ren’s eyes moved to his mother, and he frowned. “Shit,” he managed after a moment, before covering himself with an inadequate hand. He then looked at Hux, his expression looking less panicked and more surly. “What did you tell my mom?”

Armitage moved in front of him, then shoved his shoulder. “Let’s go, Ren. I thought she was a hallucination, so I answered her very detailed questions about our sex life. I also told her we were married. I hope you both are happy.” He shot a glare back over his shoulder, before striding back out into the hallway. Leia could not stop her compulsion to glance at his abused ass before he disappeared from view.

She stared at Ben, and she couldn’t tell who was more horrified by what was happening. She tried to move past it. Tried to be an adult.

“Ben, you can’t-”

He raised his hand, and she slumped over the table, asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose it's up to you whether they made it off the base.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [@vadianna](http://vadianna.tumblr.com).


End file.
